The first objective of this research is to develop a demographic profile (revised population, crude birth, crude death and natural increase rates) of the Guatemalan population from 1950 to 1973 for each of the 325 municipios of the country which are the basic units of socio-cultural dynamics. This same profile will also be developed for the ethnic groups, Maya Indian and Ladino of each municipio from 1960 to 1973. These profiles will use standard demographic formulas employing vital registration and census data. However the census data will be corrected for underenumeration and especially misclassification of the Maya by techniques previously employed by the writer. Using the corrected census data and some of the census cultural variables, the second objective of the research is to develop an index of traditionalism-modernization for the Maya groups of each municipio. The work of this research is needed for the development and evaluation of family planning and public health programs in Guatemala.